I Care About You Too Much
by Nera Civetta
Summary: Colonel Mustang has become lost in his despair over the death of his frend, Brigadier-General Hughes. He's close to giving up on his ultimate goal. But luckily, a loyal soldier's love and conviction won't let him. Based on manga; lemon in second chapter. Read and Enjoy.


**I've almost finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I absolutely love the manga of this series. ****And since Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye's past history and work relationship is very ambiguous about any romantic relations, ****I've decided to make it into a romance. I do not own any of the characters, ****But then again, this is my story.**

* * *

_Oh my God, it's raining-AGAIN_! Sometimes, it felt like Central's weather was wilder than Ishval during its tornado season.

But this-this was ridiculous. There'd absolutely been no sight of the sun for the last fourteen days. Not that the Colonel should be complaining…He was inside where it was dry.

It felt so depressing, almost like…the sunny days were all but gone.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat on the window bench in his office at Central Command. Quietly observing the weather; he let his mind aimlessly wander as he watched the raindrops fall against the window.

It had been four weeks since his friend, Lieutenant Col-no, the Brigadier-General Hughes was killed. Four weeks of searching and yet, no solid lead to his killer had turned up. A harsh sigh pushed out of the Colonel's lungs. His closest friend and ally, was dead and he was no closer to seek his revenge.

The rain seems to correlate his misery and anger; as if nature herself, was feeling his anguish. So many times, he had contemplated human transmutation; other times, he contemplated suicide. Losing a friend like Hughes was as simple or as easy to deal. And Gracia…God, he couldn't begin to imagine how devastated she must feel.

The colonel sighed heavily, trying hard to keep himself from breaking down, to cry like a frightened child. Even after all of his training and all of his work, he was totally useless, to bring back his friend. His black eyes were deeply entranced by the dark storm, as it rolled in towards the headquarters, like a tidal wave. It looked so dark, so ominous. Almost like…

"_Sir,_" The soft voice of a woman and the gentle hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning quickly, his eyes locked with dark hazel eyes of his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. The blond haired woman looked at her commanding officer with fierce eyes and staunch posture; Mustang knew that she wasn't the type of woman to let her emotions get the best of her, not if she wanted to stay focus on their ultimate goal. "_Yes, Lieutenant, what is it_?" He spoke gruffly.

"_Colonel, it's time for you to get back to work, sir. Break time's over_." After a moment of silence, Mustang shrugged his shoulders slightly before turning his attention back to the window; apparently the rain was more important that his work. Hawkeye noticed that he looked tired, and stressed; the darkness under his eyes showed that he wasn't sleeping much. His hair was a little bit tousled and his eyes were bloodshot. Any other person would felt sorry for him and probably try to sympathize with him. But Hawkeye wasn't any other person.

With a clear voice, she stated, "_Colonel Mustang, you have to return to your work. Your duties are important to the advancement of your career_." With a heavy sigh, Mustang spoke, "_What's the point? If I don't have means or power to find Hughes' killer, how I can hope to maintain justice and peace for this country?_" Frowning, Hawkeye replied, "_Sir, you may not have found many clues that can help you in your investigation. But you can't let the fear of setbacks cloud your judgment?_"

Mustang finally turned his face, and his body to look at her; but the look on his face was the look of rage. "_They're not just setbacks; I'm hitting brick walls. Every time I finally find a solid lead that could take me a step forward, I'm kicked three steps back, because it ultimately lead to nowhere_." The colonel sat with his back against the window; his face turned to back his previous expression; now, even more pitiful. He averted his sights back to the rain with turned into a torrential storm.

"_And besides, nothing that I do will bring back General Hughes._" Hawkeye rolled her eyes in annoyance, she couldn't believe that the man that she fought with in Ishval; the man who grew to become a well-known leader for his courage; a man who became the alchemist that he is, because of her father's teachings, would stoop so low into despair like this.

Finally frustrated to the point of madness, Hawkeye suddenly barked out "_So is this what you plan to do! Just wallow in your despair? This isn't part of the plan; there's no room for this kind of weakness, Colonel, you have a goal, you have an ambition: to elevate yourself to become the Fuhrer of this country and to change it for the better, like you promised you would."_ Mustang's eyes turned back to his Lieutenant, but he remained silent.

"_Don't you understand? Your promise isn't just to this country, it's to us too. Your supporters, your soldiers, your allies. And if you give up now, then Brigadier General Hughes would've died for nothing." _Mustang's eyes widened in shock as he noticed that tears were filling into Hawkeye's eyes; something that he hadn't seen since the day he burned her father's tattoo off of her back.

"_Because I care too much to let you just abandon your mission, sir." _Mustang tilted his head slightly in curiosity, "_Why?_"

She had a point_._ That was enough to convince him to return to work. There was too much at stake to just give up on the bigger goal; if any good was to come to Amestris; Roy Mustang would have to become the Fuhrer. He worked too hard to let that ambition slip through his fingers. Knowing that she was right, Mustang's head sulked in defeat.

"_And if you give up, then all of my father's work would've been for nothing. And I won't let that happen. I care about you too much to let you go on like this, Roy."_ The Colonel's head shot up in surprise; he look at his Lieutenant's face, very shocked at the sight of seeing the once-stoic soldier blushing brightly.


End file.
